Getting To Know You
pleasant chat enjoy the meal talk business |level = Level 8 |location = Panino, Beverly Hills |rewards = +36, +18 |previous = Meet Cassio |following = 10AX Photography}} Cassio is not the type of man to hire just anyone. Don't think of it as an interview. Rather, two people enjoying a fine Italian meal and a pleasant conversation... In order to complete the goal, you will need to tap the purple speech bubbles scattered around the restaurant. The first action, found near the tree, is marked "pleasant chat" and costs 3 to complete. The second action, marked "enjoy the meal", can be found when you swipe left, towards the end of the restaurant. Tap the speech bubble for 4 to complete it. The third and final action, marked "talk business", is found by the table at the front of the restaurant. Tap the speech bubble for 4 to complete it. After completing the actions, Cassio has heard all he needs to know. You're exactly the person he wants for the grand opening of 10AX! There is just one more small thing to discuss. Cassio would like to get some photography done with you to promote the club. Available Actions Dialogue Meeting Cassio= '''2 (Ask about him.) |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' There is just one more small matter to discuss... '''2 What would you like to know? |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' What is it? '''2A Nevermind... 2B Mononym? 2C (Bad reputation.) |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' I'm going to rent out the photography studio at Metropolitan Magazine. I would like to get some photography done with you to promote my club's opening. '''2A 2B That is a little personal, actually. But for some reason, I feel comfortable telling you... People carry the names passed down to them by their family. I had no name. No family. I was an orphan, you see... Nothing in life was given to me. I named myself. I built myself into the man I am. I alone am everything I need. 2C My reputation as a playboy? That is embarrassing... The truth is, I have no time for love. I am always working on something new, looking forward to the next thing... Perhaps one day I will slow down and get serious. Perhaps not. |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' Sure thing. '''2B Sounds lonely... 2C How come? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' I'll make sure it's all set to go! '''2B Sometimes. Was there anything else you would like to know about me? 2C I've had my heart broken. I never truly recovered from that... so I keep people at a distance. I can't believe I'm telling you all of this. There is certainly something about you that makes you easy to talk to... |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' Sounds good! '''2A Nevermind... 2B I'm pretty special. 2C (Bad reputation.) |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' Until then, ciao YourName. '''2B & 2C Was there anything else you would like to know about me? |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Ciao, Cassio. '''2B & 2C That's all... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Oh, okay then. There is just one more small matter to discuss... |Your Dialogue #6 = What is it? |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = I'm going to rent out the photography studio at Metropolitan Magazine. I would like to get some photography done with you to promote my club's opening. |Your Dialogue #7 = Sure thing. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = I have a bit of business to conclude. Let's set the promotional photo shoot for... 3 hours from now? |Your Dialogue #8 = Sounds good! |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Until then, ciao YourName. |Your Dialogue #9 = Ciao, Cassio. |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = I'd just like to say, I truly admire your sense of style. Wherever I see you, I can't help but take notice... I would love if you would model for me as I paint you... but perhaps that's something to discuss another time. |Your Dialogue #10 = 3''' Or not... '''4 (Blush.)}} Category:Goals